


Prom

by FrozenSnares



Series: Benefits of Detention [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Prom, Slight Violence, Swearing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen takes Rickon to prom where she learns that he isn't just protective of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for this is now all screwy. I will provide context clues from hear on out to let you know when they take place, but they will remain in sequential order!

Leaning against a wall, Rickon drummed his fingers behind him. Rickon tried to name the students passing in front of him. Unsurprisingly, he found that he couldn’t name any of them. He pulled at his collar. Somehow, he had managed to end up in a tie _again_. Seeing his discomfort, Shireen walked over and pulled it loose, giving him a bright smile. Rickon leaned into her, holding onto one of her hands.

“Are you sure you want me to go with you to prom?” Rickon asked.

Shireen shook her head slightly at him, rolling her eyes. “For the absolute last time, yes,” she said. “And we’re already here, so stop asking.”

Rickon chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. He lifted a hand and moved a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She was dressed up for the night in a floor-length gold gown with black embellishments: Her family’s colors. Rickon felt a desire to rip them off her and dress her up in white and gray. Still, she looked stunning, and Rickon knew that no one could stop him from staring at her all night.

“Shireen!” someone called.

A girl with curly blonde hair ran up beside Shireen, taking her hand. She had bright green eyes and looked lovely in a simple red dress. She maintained eye contact with Shireen but nodded toward Rickon.

“Rickon,” Shireen said steadily. “This is my cousin Myrcella. Cella, this is Rickon.”

Myrcella looked excitedly at Rickon. A grin spread across her face. She bit her lip before turning back to Shireen. “And he’s – you know…”

A blush quickly spread across Shireen’s face. “Wha – I don’t –”

Biting back his laughter, Rickon tucked his hands in his pockets and leaned over Shireen’s shoulder. “What am I?”

Rickon watched as Shireen tried to cover her blush with a glare at Myrcella. A similar blush crept onto Myrcella’s face. “Wait, that’s not what I meant!” she defended.

Rickon burst into laughter, holding onto his stomach for support. Shireen hit him across the chest, sending him into another fit of laughter. Rickon reached out for Shireen’s waist and pulled her against him. “You’re just trying to tease me, aren’t you?” he hissed into her ear.

Shireen pushed away from the wolfish grin that was growing on Rickon’s face, turning to face her cousin. “Did you come alone, Cella?”

Myrcella’s face dropped. “Um, I thought about it, but Joff wouldn’t stop teasing me about it,” she said shyly. “It was last-minute decision, Shireen. I didn’t mean to…”

Shireen gave Myrcella a confused looked. Myrcella seemed to be growing smaller by the second. Edric Storm appeared at Myrcella’s shoulder, putting a hand on her waist. Rickon immediately moved frowned, stepping up behind Shireen.

“Asking for our blessing?” Edric asked, looking at Rickon pointedly.

Stepping back into Rickon, Shireen looked up at Edric. “It was your choice, Cella,” she said coldly. “But a poor one in my opinion.”

Edric kept looking at Rickon, challenging him. “Got a problem, Stark?”

“As long as you don’t step out of line, _you_ won’t have a problem,” Rickon said. He grabbed on Shireen’s hand and began to pull her away.

“Don’t worry, Stark,” Edric called. “I'll leave you and your _girlfriend_ alone.”

Rickon pulled Shireen all the way into the ballroom. He poured them both punch and took her over to a table. There was a noticeable tension in his limbs. He was probably still frowning.

“Rickon?” Shireen called.

He was definitely frowning. Blowing out a sigh, he turned to Shireen. “I just don’t want him to hurt her.”

Shireen smiled at that. “Well, I think Myrcella will be okay,” Shireen said, placing a hand on Rickon’s arm. “I mean, she’s really pretty.”

“Because there’s a prerequisite for treating people like human beings,” Rickon said, his voice dripping with contempt. He turned to Shireen and gave her a blank look. _“You’re really pretty.”_

Turning red, Shireen looked away from Rickon. He moved closer to her, running his hands down her bare arms. 

“Rickon!” Shireen jumped away from him. “There are people here.”

Rickon pulled Shireen off her chair and onto his lap. He brushed her hair off of her neck and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin. Shireen started squirming away from him until he caught her lips. Gripping the lapels of his jacket, Shireen pulled him closer. Rickon licked across her bottom lip before pulling away.

“You know, Sansa spend a lot of time on the makeup that you’re ruining,” Shireen said.

“Sansa did your makeup?” Rickon wondered, raising an eyebrow at her.

“She offered,” Shireen mumbled.

Rickon made a show of licking his lips and smacking his tongue around his mouth. “That explains why you taste funny,” he said. “And if you do want me to be your date for prom, you should know that I don’t dance very well.”

“You’ve told me that every day for the past two weeks,” Shireen said, standing up. “At this point, I just think you’re playing a trick on me.”

Sliding his hand into hers, Rickon stood up. “Well, I hope you’re prepared to be disappointed.”

“As if you could ever disappoint me.”

Rickon happily followed Shireen onto the dance floor, despite the small protests he raised. While he was a little disgusted being so crowded in by a mass of sweaty teenagers, he quickly found out that by moving just slightly out of his body’s natural space everyone surrounding him would give him more room. This, of course, was met largely by laughter from Shireen and other girls nearby. The dates of the other girls were much less amused.

Slowly, Rickon and Shireen migrated toward the edge of the dance floor. Shireen looked up at him. She was slightly flushed from moving about so much, but Rickon couldn’t help but think that she looked better this way.

“Are you trying to take me out to a secluded corner intentionally?” she asked him.

“For once, no,” Rickon said. “I’m trying to get away from all these losers who think that grinding on their dates is dancing. It looks like they’re trying to fuck them through their clothes.”

Shireen threw her head back with laughter, grabbing onto Rickon’s arm for support. The lighting in the room began to dim slightly, and a slower tune came on. Shireen widened her eyes at Rickon.

“Like I would deny you,” Rickon said, grabbing her hands to place them around his neck. He slowly moved his hands down the side of her body to rest on her waist. Rickon felt Shireen shudder underneath his touch, and he pressed a kiss onto the side of her neck, swaying her gently from side to side.

Shireen hooked her arms behind his head and leaned into his chest. “Thank you for coming with me.”

Rickon smiled down at her. “I had to give you what you asked for,” Rickon said. “I promised.”

As they completed a circuit, Rickon glanced up to look at the other couples on the dance floor. He spotted Myrcella with Edric Storm, but she was pushing against his chest. Rickon frowned as he watched Edric reach down to feel the swell her ass, and Myrcella firmly pulled away. He watched her mouth form a definite “no.”

Rickon reached up for Shireen’s arms, pulling them off his shoulders. He quickly pressed a kiss to her temple and muttered, “I’ll be right back.”

In five steps, Rickon got between Myrcella and Edric, firmly facing the latter. Edric recoiled slightly.

“Fuck off, man,” Edric said. “You have your own date.”

Edric made a grab for Myrcella’s arm, but Rickon pushed his arm down with enough force to bruise it.

“I think maybe you need to understand that if someone says ‘no’ to you, you have to stop,” Rickon said, his voice dripping with venom.

Edric made a quick grab at Myrcella, pulling her close and grabbing her ass. “Maybe you should wait for her to say no first,” he said.

“Get your hands off me,” Myrcella hissed out.

Edric leaned into Myrcella. “That wasn’t a ‘no.’”

Rickon forcibly removed Edric’s grip on Myrcella, and he gently nudged her at Trystane Martell. He watched as Trystane led Myrcella away from the dance floor before turning to Edric.

“Get out,” Rickon said.

“The fuck I am,” Edric said. “I paid for this shit.”

Rickon whipped out a hand and grabbed Edric by the throat, lifting him off the ground a couple inches. “I wasn’t asking.”

Edric struggled against Rickon’s hold before Rickon dropped him in a heap on the floor. Coughing for breath, Edric slowly got to his feet and made his way toward the door. 

Having properly disrupted everyone’s slow-dance and removed Edric from the room, Rickon turned to find Shireen. She had vanished from the place they were last at. Rickon glanced around the room, looking for her as he slowly left the dance floor. He eventually found Shireen sitting with Myrcella and Trystane near the door. He approached from behind Shireen, placing a hand on her shoulder. Without looking up, Shireen grabbed onto Rickon’s hand, squeezing it gently.

Myrcella looked up to meet Rickon’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Rickon said. “I’m more than willingly to kick assholes out.”

Shireen still had a look of concern on her face. “Are you sure you’re okay, Cella?”

Myrcella nodded slowly. “I am, yeah,” she said. “But I think I might go home early.”

Rickon bumped into Shireen’s shoulder. “Want to give her a ride?” he asked. “If you don’t mind missing out…”

“Not at all,” Shireen said. “I’ll take you, Cella.”

With a small smile of gratitude, Myrcella stood up, facing Trystane briefly. Shireen pulled Rickon out the door, pulling him into a deep kiss. Rickon smiled into the kiss, holding her close.

“What was that for?” he asked after they separated.

Shireen shrugged. “You just look really sexy when you’re protective,” she said, kissing him again.

“How sexy?” Rickon asked at the next available opportunity.

Shireen rolled her eyes at him. “Not enough to get lucky.”

Rickon made a show of looking sad and pouting at Shireen before he covered her in more kisses. “Maybe I should actually draw blood next time.”

Shireen pulled away quickly, hitting him hard on the shoulder. “You’ll do no such thing!” she said.

“Yes, my love,” Rickon said. “Whatever you say.”

As Shireen and Rickon were in the middle of another kiss, someone cleared their throat quite loudly behind them. Shireen jumped away quickly, but Rickon held tight onto her waist.

“As much as I enjoy watching the two of you flirt and make out,” Myrcella said slowly. “I do believe there was an offer to take me home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Because Rickon needs to kick some ass more.


End file.
